Does the Moon Shine Brighter Than the Star? (The Femme Fatale)
by agentfatale
Summary: Lucille Moon has transformed into an adult overnight due to Dr. Erskine's Project: Rebirth serum. From that point on, she becomes Agent Colonel Moon by day and The Femme Fatale by night. Soon, she becomes the shadow of Captain America and feeds from the anger that builds. Does the Moon shine brighter than the Star? Prequel to Ever Been in a Glass Box for Seventy Years?
1. Chapter 1: A Baby

She gasped, waking up from a dream that could have very well scared Death herself. The girl grunted, her joints and muscles protesting from the position they were in. She was sprawled out in a small crib and a pillow fit for a baby was smashed under her neck. Her clothes were extremely tight and revealing as she pulled the small blanket over her torso.

"What is going on-"

She stopped and raised her fingertips to her lips in awe. "Did I just-_no_. I just _think_ I can speak."

"You're speaking English, my dear. Not baby babbles anymore."

The girl jumped as the voice rang through the room and suddenly felt spacey and unusually light. She let out a murderous shriek seeing nothing but the room and not herself.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, there. No need to freak out...or disappear."

"How do I stop?!"

"Concentrate?"

Her brows, if they were there, furrowed and she began to only think about putting her body together. She landed on the floor with a smack and groaned as she held her head.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun. _Dr. Erskine?_"

The girl looked around before staring at her body in awe.

"Yes, Colonel?"

The voice was thick with accent, probably German, she thought. She suddenly had the urge to shout questions at the voice of Erskine. _What happened to me, who are you, why can you understand me, where is my mom, how old am I… where's the bathroom? I need a shirt!_

"This girl. The baby you subjected to testing yesterday is now a...a woman! She can talk!"

"I can see that. Lucille, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, but hold onto your thoughts-"

"She can vanish, Erskine! What is going on?!"

"Vanish? Wha-_oh. _I see."

The girl was suddenly out of sight and Erskine cringed.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Oh God, you can still hear her!"

"So many tests to run...!" Erskine sounded distressed, yet ecstatic as the girl compacted again, landing on her back this time.

"My! Can I get some clothes, please?"

The door clicked and opened, a hefty looking man in dress blues and a brown haired man with thick glasses in a white lab coat. Both looked exhausted as the brown haired man handed her a pair of men's sweatpants and an off-white shirt with a logo on it. They both turned around while she pulled them on.

"Welcome to the United States Government Research Center, Lucille."

Dr. Erskine took the liberty introducing himself before offering her a gentle smile.

"My name is Dr. Erskine, Lucille. The gentleman over in the uniform is Colonel Brown. Let's take a walk, just you and I. Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2: Tests

"Who am I?"

"Lucille Marie Moon. Born May 29th, 1914."

"Who are my parents?"

"Betty and George Moon. Both of Korean descent."

"Where are they?"

"D.C."

"What happened to me?"

"Your parents were…not well off. Though they were hard workers, they needed more money. They couldn't support you or themselves, and the government contacted them. It was life compensation and a good life for you in exchange for your life to us.

"We've been working desperately on what we call Project: Rebirth as we dive into this war because we wanted to create a generation of super soldiers. We didn't know the effects of the serum, only the fact that it enhances human ability. Human ability and characteristic, that is, and as a baby, no one is exposed to evil or corruption, thus furthering the advancement of your innocence."

"What am I? I came out incorrect-I disappear."

"You're a miracle. A work of art. We just have to run tests to see what you're like physically."

"Well, Dr. Erskine, what are we waiting for?"

He smiled.

* * *

The first test (after a physical examination) measured how her intelligence measured.

"Now, Lucy. I'm going to have you read a passage, and you're going to tell me what you comprehended out of it."

"'Kay." She murmurs, as she grabs the sheet in front of her. It was a short passage from Hamlet, and as she spoke of what occurred after the first read, the doctors were speechless.

"How did you...?"

"How did I what? That's a fine piece of literature."

Reading was followed by arithmetic.

"We have a packet of 200 questions for you here. No time limit, but we'll be checking for correct answers. If you need anything, we're just outside the door."

"'Kay." Lucy murmurs, picking up the pencil. She measured the thickness of the stack before shrugging and beginning.

Just an hour later, she finished and the researchers came in. The packet was checked over and nearly all 200 questions were correct. From kindergarten math to junior high algebra to college level calculus, it was almost infallible.

"We're going to do an IQ test, which basically measures how smart you are in terms of the world. It's just philosophical."

Another ''kay' followed and she picked up the pencil as they shut the door. Only the sound of her breathing and pencil chafing against the paper resonated throughout the room as the forty-five minutes passed and waited patiently with her legs crossed and arms folded.

146\. Some of the doctors in the building had IQ points of 130s, but the average there was only 115. Dr. Erskine was astounded.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Lucy asks, standing and watching the doctors chatter with her arms folded.

"You're brilliant, Erskine. You too, Lucy." Colonel Brown exclaims. She raised her eyebrows at the statement before turning to Erskine.

"I suppose we should start the physical tests. Are you up for that, Lucy?"

"I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

* * *

"Alright, Lucy. My dear, we have, as you can see, weights here. I want you to lift each of them once with each hand. Let us know if it's too heavy for you to lift above your waist."

"'Kay."

The first weight was a standard 5 pound dumbbell. It continued to increase by increments of five pounds until she hit two hundred. Raising the weight above her head, she switched hands and set it down afterwards to chuckle at the researchers.

"Is that all?" Lucy asks, raising her eyebrows.

* * *

"As you can see, we've moved outside and gained kind of an audience," Erskine says, gesturing at the dozens of agents, officers, and researchers. "But nevermind them. You just need to do the same things."

The highest she could lift with two hands was a quarter of a ton. She huffed as she set the weight down on the ground.

"What kind of metal is holding those together?" Lucy asks, hands on her hips as she caught her breath.

"Adamantium. Strongest metal there is on this planet."

"What next?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Lucy watched the wall as she sprinted on the treadmill, speed increasing at too slow of a pace for her. She was running at now 47 miles an hour and still going.

"48 miles per hour."

How long had it been? How much had she run?

"50 miles per hour."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, wondering how she had missed the previous announcement of 49. Taking in a deep breath she continued on, only paying attention to when she heard 52.

"Give."

The treadmill slowed down beneath her and Lucy slowly walked upon it, coming to a panting halt. Snatching the bottle of water off of the table, she cracked the cap open before taking a swig and setting it down as she made her way out.

"Maybe if you guys do this serum thing again, you could test how fast someone runs for say 100 meters before it, and then after it." Lucy suggests with a shrug. "This isn't all that great of a test."

Dr. Erskine laughed incredulously, wondering how smart his serum made test subjects. "We shall do that, Miss Lucy. What do you want to do now?"

"I get to choose?"

"Of course. We're done, for now."

"Can I go sleep in a real bed?"

"Ah! Yes. We have prepared a room for you, actually. Come with me."

* * *

The two walked together towards a secluded corner of the large building and Erskine opened the door, letting Lucy look inside first.

"Ooh." She murmurs, taking off her sneakers before stepping into the carpeted room.

It was fairly simple, not too large and yet not too small. A window let in a considerable amount of light into the room and shone on the full-size bed. A vanity was set up as well as a nightstand, dresser. There were two other doors: one for the bathroom and the other for the closet.

"We've had it filled with clothes and such after your physical. I hope they are to your liking. Some of our female agents suggested putting some makeup on the vanity and whatever else they mentioned were put in the bathroom. There's a calendar to mark your menstrual cycle and if there is anything else you would like, you can request. Tomorrow we can decide what to do."

Lucy didn't question what that meant and only nodded, setting her shoes in the closet.

"Rest well, Lucy."

"Thank you." Dr. Erskine left, shutting the door as his feet clopped against the building floor.

Lucy looked around at her surroundings and sighed. The first thing she did was check around for cameras. She searched everywhere for them and once she found none, she smiled and began to look through the closet. After her closet examination, she dug through the dresser and tossed out a nightgown onto her bed before looking through the drawers of her vanity, the nightstand, and then the bathroom with her clothing in hand. Lucy changed after bathing, then she went about shutting the blinds and climbing into bed, wondering what she was and how long she would be living this life. It frightened her.


End file.
